Magic In Mind
by Plasseau
Summary: Harry Potter received more than parseltongue from his scar. When Harry delves into the mind arts he discovers the power to take advantage of those around him and he revels in what this arcane branch of magic allows him to do. Harry/Multi, Disturbing, Lemons, Immoral Use of Magic, OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was very different from the shy, mediocre student he presented to the world. In the beginning his underachieving had been honest, he had just entered and entirely new world where nothing made sense after all and he had been understandably confused by how nonsensical everything was. By the time he had oriented himself in his new world Ron was really his only friend and if he was honest with himself he had simply fallen back on old habits and made sure to perform at around the same as Ron.

It had honestly been difficult to keep his work at Ron's level, while Harry's understanding of theory was probably about as lacking as Ron's, at least in those early days, the spell-casting itself just seemed to come naturally. It had taken him about five minutes to discover that this was not in fact normal. That was far from reassuring when he had spent the first decade of his life being derided as a freak by is only living relatives, he did not want to repeat that experience in the society where he felt he finally belonged. When he cast a spell it was as though he had already learnt how to cast it and was just refreshing his memory. Harry followed habit and instinct and kept his skills hidden.

At the end of his second year at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore had, seeming unknowingly, solved the mystery for Harry by informing him that Voldemort had transferred some of his powers to Harry when he had tried to kill him. Since then he had practiced every spell he could whenever he had spare time, he asked Hermione and even searched the library himself for every useful spell he could find and then went through them all at a prodigious rate.

Harry's third year was a turning point in his life. It had fundamentally changed his friendship with both Ron and Hermione, when Ron refused to talk to Hermione after the disappearance of Scabbers and his terrible attitude towards her until the rat had been found had shown him a side of his best mate he hadn't seen since first year. It was that in conjunction with the Firebolt fiasco which had changed his friendships, when Hermione went behind his back to McGonagall about the Firebolt he had been angry. He loved flying, sure it was a connection to his father who was apparently a great flyer but it was more than that to him, to the boy who grew up in the cupboard under the stairs it was freedom and if his housemates would like and respect him more for flying on the Quiddich team then he would happily do it. When his Nimbus had been destroyed he had been devastated not because it was one of the best brooms around, nor because he couldn't play Quiddich, not even because he couldn't fly (after all he still could as the school brooms while bad were free to use) but because his broom showed that he wasn't trapped that he could fly anywhere any time. After he had calmed down he realised that Hermione was his best friend. She had tried to keep him safe even knowing that he would be angry with her for it. Harry apologised to her the next day and confessed that she was his best friend, something which had only been proven further the next year.

Learning spells went exceptionally well except in third year especially after he discovered the Room of Requirement with the help of Dobby who came to see him one day to tell him that he was now employed in Hogwarts, after the mind numbing terror of Dobby possibly trying to help him had passed he asked if the elves knew of anywhere he could practice, expecting an especially large out of the way classroom and was instead rewarded with the Room of Requirement. His spell practice was not nearly so successful in one case, sadly the one spell he really needed that year, the patronus, seemed to be one Voldemort could not cast which resulted in Harry spending almost a term learning the spell and eventually succeeding despite the fact that most adults could not cast it.

It had also been in third year when Harry had discovered the mind arts. It had been an offhand remark by the twins of all people which had first roused his curiosity, they had been foiled in one of their pranking endeavours by Snape and had commented that it seemed as though he could read minds. What followed was a frantic sprint to the Room of Requirement fueled by the existential dread of Snape being able to read his mind. He was not comforted by what he found. Asking the Room to provide information on mind reading provided information which at first seemed reassuring, there were a few books most of which seemed to dismiss such an idea. Then he saw a reference to legilimency. Asking the Rooms about that instead provided a several books, all ancient foreboding in appearance, which assured the reader that mind reading was impossible however the 'perusal and manipulation of thoughts, emotions, and memories' was very much possible. He was not reassured. Naturally the Room could not tell him if Snape himself was capable of legilimency but it didn't matter he had to learn it, and the counter of course.

The mind arts were clearly something Voldemort knew well, he learnt them with a speed that was certainly unnatural. Occlumency was the more difficult of the two of those precious few who had even heard of it fewer still learned it, mostly the old families, and of those who learned it most were only capable of any meaningful defence when they were aware of the intrusion. The books the Room provided assured Harry it took years to learn even that much and at least a decade to reach a mastery of occlumency which would provide constant defence. By the end of his third year he could almost constantly occlude his mind. Interestingly while occlumency was a counter to legilimency that was neither its original purpose nor its only use. Fundamentally occlumency is simply using magic internally to actively control your own mind, therefore a master occlumens is essentially immune to almost all mental effects including; legilimency, the confundus, cheering, calming, and compulsion charms, obliviation, and potions it also helps in resisting the Imperius curse. Unless you are a master occlumens it is essentially worthless however as you would need to be aware that you are about to have something like that used on you before it is in order to start occluding your mind. The Rooms actually helped in learning occlumency without a legilimens to help since the Room penetrated its user's mind in order to know what to become, thereby providing the mental intrusion to defend against.

Harry desperately threw himself into learning occlumency in order to protect his mind, but he also learnt legilimency along the way. It was not until after the Yule Ball in fourth year, when he had mastered occlumency, that Harry really threw himself into learning legilimency. The 'perusal' part came to him easily and once experimentation on non-magical animals reassured him that he wouldn't accidentally lobotomise anyone he started practicing on muggleborns. It wasn't that he ahd suddenly become a bogot but there was a likelihood approaching zero of any of them having heard about or even being able to find out about legilimency and while the same was true of the half-bloods and purebloods (who weren't heirs or heiresses) there was always the possibility that they had access to a library containing the sorts of restricted texts which mentioned the mind arts.

With total control over his own mind and already significant and growing skill in legilimency which could be performed, weakly, wandlessly the summer after his fourth year was the best he had ever had. Even though Hermione, the two of them growing closer after Ron's betrayal, was the only one of his friends who he stayed in contact with other than his friends telling him that they couldn't tell him anything. After the first week Hermione had called him on the landline, which had gone much better than Ron's doomed attempt a previous summer, she had explained that Dumbledore had told everyone not to write to Harry about anything. Naturally Hermione was not about to disobey an authority she actually respected so she hadn't written and had simply called him to tell him everything that was going on. The knowledge that the Prophet, and by extension the Ministry, was trying to discredit both himself and Dumbledore had certainly annoyed him he resolved to ignore it and focus on enjoying his regular calls with Hermione and his highly entertaining legilimency practice.

The Dursleys had made fantastic targets for his practice since by the summer holidays he could expertly peruse thoughts, memories, and emotions he focused on manipulating them. His first experiment was making them all afraid of him, they were already afraid of his 'mass murderer' godfather so building on that fear by filling their minds with fear whenever they looked at him and going deeper to reinforce the connection between him and fear in their minds.

It took a week for them to flee at the sight of him.

It was after that when he learned how much easier it was to build on something already present rather than trying to add something new to their minds. When he learned that he took advantage of their fear to find and read as many books on muggle psychology as he could get his hands on in the library and local bookstores, he knew he could always pass it off as him trying to work through his grief for Cedric. Occlumency seemed to have no basis in muggle psychology at all but the manipulation aspect of legilimency certainly did. It was then that he learned about his new idol; Pavlov.

After that the holidays were hell for the Dursleys as Harry experimented with what he read. He managed to nearly swap Vernon and Dudley's food intake with Petunia's by making Vernon and Dudley feel sick at the sight of food and even worse whenever they ate and Petunia feel intense pleasure and happiness whenever she ate. Over the weeks Harry learned to manipulate the emotions and feeling of not just the Dursleys but also the neighbors expertly. He had known for a long time that growing up with the Dursleys had broken his moral compass in some irreparable way but the thrill he felt at invading and manipulating the minds of others was something else entirely. He found himself fantasising about moulding the minds of his prettiest classmates to his will, and that thought brought him to thinking about Crouch Jr's lesson on the Imperius curse, watching Hermione's intelligent eyes glaze over with look of contentment and pleasure was possible the sexiest thing he had ever seen and then he got to see the same thing happen to all the other Gryffindor and Slytherin girls in his year. It was thinking back to that lesson that he realised what he was going to use his new ability in mind arts to do.

Now he was waiting to be picked up by Dumbledore after fending off two dementors and being inundated with a confusing and contradictory succession of owls it seemed that he was summoned to a hearing to decide if he would have his wand snapped for using underage magic outside of school and in front of a muggle, his cousin, the fact that this particular muggle already knew about the magical world, and that the magic used was in self-defence did not seem to be considered relevant to the Improper Use of Magic Office.

The Dursleys had gone out for some kind of event which seemed completely uninteresting to Harry. **The empty house creaked around him. The pipes gurgled. Harry lay there in a kind of stupor, thinking of nothing, suspended in misery. Then, quite distinctly, he heard a crash in the kitchen below. He sat bolt upright, listening intently. The Dursleys couldn't be back, it was much too soon, and in any case he hadn't heard their car. There was silence for a few seconds, then voices. Burglars, he thought, sliding off the bed on to his feet – but a split second later it occurred to him that burglars would keep their voices down, and whoever was moving around in the kitchen was certainly not troubling to do so. He snatched up his wand from the bedside table and stood facing his bedroom door, listening with all his might. Next moment, he jumped as the lock gave a loud click and his door swung open. Harry stood motionless, staring through the open doorway at the dark upstairs landing, straining his ears for further sounds, but none came. He hesitated for a moment, then moved swiftly and silently out of his room to the head of the stairs.**

 **His heart shot upwards into his throat. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the streetlight glowing through the glass door; eight or nine of them, all, as far as he could see, looking up at him.**

 **"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out." said a low, growling voice.**

 **Harry's heart was thumping uncontrollably. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand.**

 **"Professor Moody?" he said uncertainly.**

 **"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled the voice, 'never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly." Harry lowered his wand slightly but did not relax his grip on it, nor did he move. He had very good reason to be suspicious. He had recently spent nine months in what he had thought was Mad-Eye Moody's company only to find out that it wasn't Moody at all, but an impostor; an impostor, moreover, who had tried to kill Harry before being unmasked. But before he could make a decision about what to do next, a second, slightly hoarse voice floated upstairs.**

 **"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away." Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice, too, though he hadn't heard it for over a year. "P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"**

Seeing Lupin had calmed his fears of impostors as Polyjuice potion only worked for humans as Hermione had proven in second year and Lupin was after all a werewolf.

 **"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's. "Lumos." A wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. Harry blinked. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing up at him intently, some craning their heads for a better look. Remus Lupin stood nearest to him. Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill; he had more grey hairs than when Harry had last said goodbye to him and his robes were more patched and shabbier than ever. Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at Harry, who tried to smile back despite his state of shock.**

 **"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"**

Looking at her he couldn't help but imagine slipping into her thoughts and filling her with the urge to kiss him, it was only his occlumency that prevented him from blushing a Weasley red. With and effort of will and occlumency he managed to tear his eyes and thoughts away from the pretty violet-haired witch and focus on the conversation the newcomers were having, it seemed to be them making the seemingly obligatory 'look so much like your father, but with your mother's eyes' statements.

 **"How do we know it's him?" Moody interrupted them, "it'd be a shoddy job if brought back a Death Eater impersonating Potter. Ask him something only he knows. Unless someone brought any Veritaserum." Harry could help, but didn't, the smug feeling encompass him, after all using occlumency it was possible to beat Veritaserum.**

 **"Harry, what form does your patronus take?" Lupin asked.**

 **"A stag." Harry replied quickly.**

 **"It's him, Mad-Eye" said Lupin.**

 **Conscious of everyone watching him Harry slowly descended the last few steps and re-holstered his wand on his wrist. Lupin held out his hand and Harry shook it as Lupin asked "How are you?"**

 **"Fine" Harry replied shortly, it was after all rather annoying that he had received nothing from anyone indicating that he would be picked up now or indeed at any time and now here they all were standing there as if he should have been expecting them. "You're lucky the Dursleys are out" he continued, more for something to say since the Dursleys wouldn't exactly be a problem as they were now in the habit of fleeing from the sight of him.**

 **"Lucky, ha!" said the violet-haired woman. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they"d been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They"re heading off to the prize-giving right now ... or they think they are." Harry had a fleeting vision of Uncle Vernon"s face when he realised there was no All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. "We are leaving, aren't we?" he asked. "Soon?"**

 **"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we"re just waiting for the all-clear."**

 **"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.**

 **"Not The Burrow, no," said Lupin, motioning Harry towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry curiously. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It"s taken a while..." Mad-Eye Moody was now sitting at the kitchen table swigging from a hip flask, his magical eye spinning in all directions, taking in the Dursleys" many labour-saving appliances. This is Alastor Moody, Harry," Lupin continued, pointing towards Moody.**

 **"Yeah, I know," said Harry uncomfortably. It felt odd to be introduced to somebody he"d thought he"d known for a year.**

 **"And this is Nymphadora –"**

 **"Don"t call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch with a shudder, "it's Tonks."**

 **"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," finished Lupin.**

 **"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," muttered Tonks.**

 **"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He indicated the tall black wizard, who bowed. "Elphias Doge." The wheezy-voiced wizard nodded. "Dedalus Diggle –"**

 **"We've met before," squeaked the excitable Diggle, dropping his violet coloured top hat.**

 **"Emmeline Vance." A stately-looking witch in an emerald green shawl inclined her head. "Sturgis Podmore." A square-jawed wizard with thick straw-coloured hair winked. "And Hestia Jones." A pink-cheeked, black-haired witch waved from next to the toaster. Harry inclined his head awkwardly at each of them as they were introduced. He wished they would look at something other than him; it was as though he had suddenly been ushered on-stage. He also wondered why so many of them were there. "A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin, as though he had read Harry's mind; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.**

 **"Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."**

 **"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."**

 **"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said the witch called Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"**

"Er, yeah. Look if we're going I'll need to pack" said Harry.

"I'll come up and help" chirped Tonks brightly.

The now named Tonks seemed to hop over to the stairs which Harry followed her up taking advantage of the brief view of her toned behind which the skinny jeans she was wearing showed off perfectly. When they reached his room Tonks broke into a smile "This is more like it," she said gazing at the rather disorganised room "rest of the house looks a bit too clean, y'know? unnatural" Harry snorted at the thought of the Dursleys reaction to being called unnatural by a witch.

"Yeah, well I'll just pack" Harry said grabbing the nearest pile of stuff and walking over to his trunk but Tonks grabbed his arm.

"Here, let me," she said with a smile " _Pack_ " and all of his things flew across the room and into his trunk messily. Tonks sighed and shook her head "I'm rubbish at these bloody charms, Mum can get the clothes to fold themselves." she gave her wand a halfhearted flick and one of his socks flopped over.

"It's great, thanks." Harry said as he picked up his newly packed trunk and followed her back downstairs.

What followed was a cold, long, but exhilarating flight from Surrey to London under disillusionment charms and when they arrived the house didn't appear until the others showed Harry a piece of paper with the address written on it. Entering the excessively dark and dingy house Tonks took a tumble over what looked to be an umbrella stand made from a taxidermy troll leg Harry caught her before she fell and she sent him a smile which transformed into a grimace when a shrieking voice echoed from the landing of the stairs "FILTH, SCUM, MUDBLOODED FREAKS, BLOOD TRAITORS BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

"What-" Harry exclaimed, alarmed by the sudden hostile voice, only to hear another far more familiar voice as Sirius emerged from the room at the end of the entrance hall.

"Oh shut up you old hag!" Sirius yelled as he struggled to pull some curtains closed over the portrait that was screaming. Once he succeeded he turned to Harry with a grin, "I see you've met my mother."

Harry stared "That was your mother?"

"Yep, welcome to my _beloved_ childhood home." the sarcasm was palpable.

"Oh there you are Harry dear," Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she bustled into the hallway, ignoring Sirius, and smothered Harry in a hug "the meeting's starting soon so why don't you take your trunk upstairs and make yourself at home second door on the left, dinner will be after the meeting."

Harry knew from Hermione's calls, the last few of which had been from a payphone that the Order of the Phoenix was Dumbledore's anti-Voldemort vigilante group as such he was tempted to ask to join in but knew that with Mrs Weasley there that argument was a lost cause, he would ask Sirius about it later. He was pretty sure that he could persuade Sirius into telling him anything relevant to him and if he couldn't persuade him he could definitely guilt him into it.

"Okay, Mrs Weasley." Harry assented and climbed the stairs as the rest of the new arrivals made their way towards the end of the hall.

As Harry climbed the stairs he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. Harry had, as much as he hated to admit it, been just as blind to Hermione growing up into a true beauty as seemingly every other male up until the Yule Ball. It wasn't until he felt the surge of jealousy seeing her on Krum's arm that he realised that he wanted her to be his, he hadn't made a prat out of himself like Ron had of course after all he wanted her to be happy.

He would just twist her mind until she was happy being his.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry knocked once then opened the second door on the left, Hermione was curled up with a book in a chair by the door and had looked up as he entered. The moment their eyes met Harry used legilimency to send a surge of arousal to her, she blushed and seemed to hesitate a moment before she leapt up and exclaimed "Harry!" before encircling him in a rib cracking hug.

"Hermione," he replied, not letting go "it's great to see you." he held on for a moment longer before releasing her and she stepped back still blushing, and he made her feel a little shiver of pleasure as he sent her a grin before turning to Ron.

"How have you been mate?" he asked Ron

"Oh, you know just been helping clean really..." Ron replied looking uncomfortable. It took Harry a moment to realise that he was expecting an explosion of anger for not writing over the holidays, clearly Hermione hadn't told him they had been in contact. He smothered a grin and replied evenly "Doesn't sound too different from mine then, except for the sudden Dementor attack of course."

Ron shifted awkwardly for a moment while Harry looked at him calmly before he blurted out "I'm sorry we didn't write, Professor Dumbledore said we shouldn't so...I mean...we couldn't could we?" He looked to Hermione for support, who seemed faintly amused by Ron's seeming inability to speak.

"It's fine, really." Harry said after a moment. It obviously wasn't but after the Goblet of Fire fiasco he decided that Ron was unlikely to ever be a truly reliable friend.

"Great," Ron breathed out with a smile, looking very relieved "well-"

 _CRACK_

Harry's hand had only brushed his wand before he realised it was Fred and George.

"Harrikins!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

Fred shook Harry's right hand and George his left. "We were ever so glad to hear that you still haven't had your first kiss." George said with a grin while Hermione gasped. Harry laughed.

"It's good to see you guys too." Harry said.

"You up for some eavesdropping?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied, he had heard about their antics from Hermione of course but if she hadn't said that they'd been in contact then he wasn't about to give up the game.

"Extendable Ears!" Fred exclaimed "One of our new inventions, come along."

Together they walked to the balcony over the door the adult had disappeared behind. Harry greeted Ginny, who had done some serious growing up since he last saw her, along the way. They managed to hear the tail end of the meeting but nothing of interest unfortunately and they were called down to dinner shortly after most of the Order had left only the Weasleys, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, and a short dirty man the others had to wake apparently called 'Dung'. Harry went over and greeted Sirius properly since they were interrupted before while the others grabbed seats.

By the time everyone was settled for dinner Tonks had nearly stabbed Sirius and almost dropped dinner on the floor before sitting opposite Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Judging by everyone's reaction this seemed to be normal for her.

"I must confess I am surprised Harry, I thought you would want to know about Voldemort as soon as you got here." Sirius said.

Harry just shrugged "I'm sure you would tell me if there was something important for me to know." He knew they wouldn't of course and a quick legilimency scan of Mr Weasley confirmed it. Something to do with the Department of Mysteries. Well he would get Sirius to tell him when they were alone.

"Well if there isn't anything relevant to me then let's eat" he continued with a slight smile.

Over dinner Tonks entertained them all by twisting her face into impersonations and animal impressions as well as conversation. The fact she was an Auror made Harry very cautious in his legilimency as he lightly brushed her mind and was rewarded by an un-occluded mind. As he delved deeper he discovered Aurors were not taught occlumency but she was taught it by her mother but never took it very far and so was only able to employ it when for short periods when she was focused on it. Harry knew he wanted Tonks but seeing as how she was older, an Auror, and they had no rapport it would be the long game so he just focused on making her feel a little happy and fulfilled every time she made him smile or laugh. It wasn't very effective but it was a start, meanwhile he made sure to catch Hermione's eye regularly and make her feel excited with a little tingle of pleasure every time she seemed to be sporting a near constant blush throughout dinner which Harry chalked up as a win.

It would take time to train her to be his in mind and body but her training would be fun in and of itself.

The next morning, after a delicious breakfast cooked by Mrs Weasley, Harry was sent to the front lines of the so-called 'war against the house'. Their actions were unfortunately rather useless as not only were they unable to use magic to help with cleaning but the house itself also seemed to actively resist all efforts to be cleaned, though whether it was the house or Kreacher was unclear, so they were for the most part reduced to throwing out a plethora of dark artifacts which were littered throughout the house.

Harry thought having children sort dark artifacts was a bad idea.

The entire exercise was extremely dull except for one incident where a locket tried to enter Harry's mind which was quite the surprise, as far as he knew the Founders were the only ones ever able to create artifacts which could perform legilimecy so he kept the locket for later experimentation.

It was not until after lunch that he managed to manoeuvre himself and Hermione into cleaning the same room alone together. Harry decided this was the perfect opportunity to use something he had been practicing over the summer, replicating the effects of alcohol using legilimency. He didn't want to tip her off that something was wrong so he started off by only slightly affecting her mind and over the next ten minutes slowly increased the intensity of the effects while making sure to supress her concern and suspicion. At the end of those ten minutes Hermione was nearly stumbling around the room with a dopey grin on her face. It was time to start.

"Hey Hermione?" he said, nudging her with his elbow.

"Harry?" her voice was slurred and her eyes seemed glazed. He was rock hard.

"I was just wondering, umm do you think we should keep this, it looks kind of nice?" he barely saw what he was pointing to, some draws or something, but while he was talking and Hermione was looking at him he slipped into her thoughts and stoked her arousal.

"Ummm," she bit her lip and was flushed and breathing hard "I think so."

"Good decision" Harry replied while sending her a wave of pride and happiness. One of his goals was to have her desperate for his praise, he didn't think it would be too hard since she already loved to be praised and being her best friend she already respected him. At his words and with the aid of the feelings he slipped into her mind her dopey grin transformed into a brilliant, but equally dopey, smile.

He turned back to continue cleaning, or at least to put up the appearance of doing so, but not before implanting a simple idea in Hermione's mind. That she wanted to kiss him. His skill with thoughts and images left much to be desired in comparison to his excellent control of others' feelings and emotions but such a simple thought, and one that her arousal was now leading her towards, was a simple thing to suggest. His biggest barrier was Hermione's own ingrained shyness, though she could certainly be assertive when she wanted to be in social situations she tended to follow his and Ron's lead.

He had hardly reached for the next shelf when he felt Hermione's hand on his upper arm, making sure to keep a slightly puzzled expression on his face, he turned to see her flushed face, her heavy breathing making her breasts move enticingly under her tight jumper. He had barely a moment to think before her lips were pressed against his and he immediately sent a powerful burst of pleasure into her mind, the strongest yet. Feeling her shudder against him at the sudden onslaught he wrapped his arms around her body and held her flush with his body. She was undoubtedly an unpracticed kisser, but then so was he, her need more than made up for it though, he could nearly taste her desire for him at that moment. After a moment to savour his victory he gently probed his tongue against her lips, requesting entry, and she compliantly parted her lips. Their tongues tangled together for minutes before he drew back from the kiss, now making no effort to hide his grin. Hermione looked shocked by her own daring.

"That was amazing Hermione," he gently reassured her while looking into her eyes and starting to gradually remove the mental inebriation he had implanted "what brought that on?"

"I-" her eyes were still glassy and unfocused from his mental manipulations "I just...wanted you to feel better!" though she sounded unsure to begin with by the end of her statement she seemed convinced by her own words and looking directly into her mind showed him that she had convinced herself. She seemed to have justified to herself so that she kissed him to cheer him up about the upcoming hearing, the fact that she desperately wanted to do it and it was the best thing she had ever felt was just the fact that she was helping her best friend. Harry grinned. He had no idea Hermione was so good at denial and self-delusion but now that he knew he would make sure to encourage it, after all keeping her convinced that everything they did together was just her helping out her friend would make it infinitely easier to pursue other girls.

"Thank you," he placed his hand against the side of her face and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb "that really helped cheer me up." he said, all the while gazing into her mind and strengthening her self-justification for her actions.

"Good, well we should finish cleaning the room then we'll have a break soon." Hermione's voice was much steadier now that he had removed much of the inebriation he had implanted.

"Okay Hermione" he said, making no attempt to smother his grin. This was going to be a fantastic year.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in Grimmauld Place's library and considered her situation. In the days since Harry had arrived at Headquarters she couldn't stop herself from noticing how much he had grown up over the summer. When she set her eyes on him when he first arrived she had barely restrained a moan, just seeing him again made her feel so good. She had thought it was just a reaction to finally seeing her best friend again after all she had always had a bit of a crush on him, being saved from a troll will do that, but she knew nothing would eve come of it. To her he was just her best friend Harry but to everyone else, even his ostensible 'best mate', he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Certainly the press had soured on him since Voldemort's return but at the end of the day he was still a national hero, and he always would be. In the Wizarding World, where someone could say 'Mudblood' surrounded by students and face no serious punishment, she knew there was no place for even the brightest Muggleborn witch as anything more than a friend as Skeeter had shown. It was better for Harry if they were just best friends so she had ignored her feelings, which wasn't helped when Harry just kept being so damn perfect; when Ron told her to help him with his homework (read: do it for him) Harry asked if she could help him by looking over it once he had done it, in third year Harry helped her with her stress from taking so many classes and using a Time Turner when no one else, except Ron who just called her 'mental', even noticed, and when Ron was being a jealous prat at the Yule Ball Harry wished her the best.

When her and Harry had finally been left alone to clean out one of the rooms the day after he arrived she felt so aroused being alone with him and she knew he must be having such a hard summer after Cedric's death and then everyone else ignoring him while he was with the Dursleys and now he had the hearing soon, she just wanted to cheer him up. Hermione had tried to think of ways to cheer him up but she was just so aroused that she kept thinking of kissing him, and she had done it. After all, she justified to herself, people enjoy kissing and if that kiss was half as good for him as it was for her then he would be much happier afterwards. It was just a friendly gesture though. The fact that she nearly had an orgasm she kissed Harry wasn't relevant at all, they were very close friends so it only made sense that sharing a passionate kiss would be enjoyable.

In the few days that had passed since Hermione had cheered Harry up with that that kiss she found that just looking at Harry would get her wet, and when he looked at her with his beautiful green eyes it was even more intense. She hoped that she would be able to comfort him like that again, as a friend of course, and found the idea popping into her head more and more often and she couldn't help herself getting aroused by the idea. Neither of them were dating anyone so it was perfectly fine for one friend to offer physical comfort to another after a traumatic experience...probably.

"Hey Hermione, find anything interesting in here?" she was jerked out of her thoughts by Harry's familiar voice, looking over at him she saw him close, and lock the door, and felt the tingle of arousal that would now come whenever she looked at him.

"H-Hi Harry," her voice hitched slightly, seeing him lock the door had sent her thoughts spinning thinking about what he wanted privacy for "there's some really interesting esoteric magics described in here but most of them are things you would never want to use."

"Not surprising considering the rest of the house I suppose." he replied in a casual tone as he wandered towards a sofa against the far wall and he gestured for her to join him. Sitting down next to him, very close indeed, she offered what she hoped was a comforting smile.

"About...that kiss..." he started haltingly, it was so cute seeing him flustered "I really enjoyed it but...well..." It clicked, she was such an idiot. There she was hoping he would come to her for some more physical comfort as a friend, god that kiss had left he yearning for more, but she hadn't ever made that clear to him had she? She wanted to kick herself.

"Harry," she quickly, putting a finger against his lips to stop him from saying anything "I really enjoyed that kiss, but it was just as a friend. After last year and well your summer I figured you could do with cheering up and since we're friends and neither of us are in a relationship I thought I would give you a kiss to take your mind off things." She hoped he would want another kiss, god just sitting next to him was getting her so horny she could hardly sit still. Harry for his part smiled, and for a moment it looked triumphant, before becoming normal once more but she disregarded it. _She should kiss him._ The thought came to her suddenly and it made sense, she had been waiting for him to ask or to kiss her but Harry was shy and useless at talking to girls so she should of course take the lead.

She leaned over and kissed him and her mind exploded. The moment her lips touched his she felt an explosion of pleasure throughout her body so intense she almost had an orgasm. She thought there was something wrong with that maybe the twins- _There's nothing wrong._ Of course there was nothing wrong, she had always had a crush on Harry, it only made sense that letting out repressed feelings would be intense.

Hermione felt Harry's hand on her cheek and the skin tingled pleasurably where their skin touched and his other hand was suddenly resting on her inner thigh gently caressing it. She was so damn horny, couldn't he see that she needed more than a kiss no matter how passionate it was. She pushed her tongue into his mouth hoping that more contact would increase her pleasure, she ran a hand through his messy hair and delighted at its coarseness. She dropped her other hand to his crotch and started to gently rub him through his trousers and almost immediately felt an extra little trill of pleasure run through her body and she couldn't hold in the moan she let out against Harry's mouth. She tried to undo his trousers, after all if a gentle caress felt like that she _needed_ to do more, but her fingers moved clumsily and fumbled. Harry pulled away from the kiss and a small whine at the loss of contact escaped her before she could stop herself, Harry had a grin on his face as he whispered "Let me."

Harry quickly unbuttoned and pulled down his trousers and underwear letting his cock spring free. The moment she saw it Hermione felt _DESIRE_ burn through her. She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Harry's cock at that moment, she was so wet she was sure she was leaving a damp spot on the sofa but that didn't matter because she needed Harry's cock. No. They weren't going to have sex because she was just comforting a friend and if they had sex they'd be...well she wasn't entirely sure what but it would be more than friends she was sure of that. So she would wank him off to make him feel better, and of she felt the desperate need to have his cock, well that was neither here nor there. So she gently wrapped her hand around his cock and started to move her hand up and down, she knew that was the general idea but beyond that she wasn't sure. Her need for his cock didn't abate however and she was worried that she would succumb to her own desire and have sex with Harry but then- _give him a blowjob._ Of course, she was so focused on her own need that she had lost sight of the fact that she was doing this to make Harry feel better and she was sure a blowjob would do just that.

Hermione slid off the sofa and onto her knees positioning herself between Harry's spread legs she barely hesitated before taking his member into her mouth, the moment she did so she nearly came from the sudden burst of pleasure. She slowly started to bob her head up and down on Harry's cock keeping her lips firmly around its girth and as she pleasured him she felt her own pleasure waxing and waning seemingly in concert with his. She filed that away for consideration and for the moment used the feedback her own body seemed to be giving her to adapt her technique, she lost herself in the haze of pleasure as it seemed to be filling up her mind with more and more until there was no more room for any thoughts only the what she was feeling and what she was making Harry feel. She lost track of time, there was no room in her mind for the concept she simply reveled in and reacted to what she was feeling altering her movements to maximise her, and hopefully Harry's, enjoyment. A completely indeterminate period of time later Hermione felt Harry twitch a moment before her mouth was filled with his seed at the same moment as she finally reached her own climax, though she felt sure that the constant pleasure sizzling through her body should have pushed her over the edge long ago. _Swallow._ So she did, gulping down Harry's seed since she didn't want to make a mess.

Hermione felt Harry's hands that she hadn't even noticed had been resting on her head gently grip her and slowly pulled her off his cock and she let out a little whine at the loss. The overwhelming need was gone now but she still felt echoes of it. "Good girl." She felt Harry patting her on the head, for a moment she felt a flicker of indignation what did he think-before a sure of pride and contentment filled her making the post-orgasmic haze feel even better. She felt like she had just been told she had received all Os in her OWLs it made sense after all Harry was her best friend and it was normal that should be appreciate his praise. She looked up at Harry, still kneeling before him with pride and pleasure still buzzing through her. She couldn't remember ever feeling better.

* * *

Harry could barely restrain himself from laughing as he walked out of the library, as it was he was sure that his faced was stretched into a ridiculous grin. It had been so much easier to start to mould Hermione into being his than he could have ever imagined.

He had been worried that the fact that they had always been just friends would add to her resistance of any sexual activities between them but it turned out she had always had a massive crush on him, she seemed to have latched onto him as her first proper friend and then Ron's terrible behaviour just constantly reinforced how good he was to her in comparison. As it turned out though what he thought would be her greatest defence against his manipulations, her logical and organised mind, turned out to only make her far more vulnerable. As long as he made her nice and pliable with arousal and a little illusory drunkenness her mind seemed more than willing to contort itself in extreme mental gymnastics to justify the thoughts he implanted in her rather than just dismissing the extraneous thoughts like any normal person.

That was what was strangest for Harry. He had always thought of Hermione as the normal one. He himself had grown up under the neglectful and, emotionally, abusive Dursleys' roof and he knew that was where his desire to control other came from, his own neglect what made him want to twist others into needing him. Ron had grown up in the Wizarding world with a large loving family but apparently that had just left him with a massive need to prove himself but without any of the drive or ability to actually do so. Well, he mentally amended, in anything other than chess. Hermione though came from an upper middle-class family with two loving parents and when she failed to make friends had been able to rely on the adult in her life for help unlike him. He had never thought she was completely normal of course, Hermione was after all scarily smart and extremely driven, but he had always thought that she was within the realms of normality. It seemed he was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

On the morning before Harry's ministry hearing Harry himself was using occlumency to manage his, quite significant, concern. As often as Hermione insisted that they 'couldn't possibly find him guilty' he could still recall Buckbeak's hearing all too clearly, the executioner being present before the appeal had even been heard and Buckbeak hadn't had the papers calling him deranged and dangerous all summer.

"Here you are dear, eat up you'll need a full stomach for your hearing." Mrs Weasley said busting over to the table and placing a plate of breakfast.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." Harry replied politely digging in with an enthusiasm he didn't feel.

This was the closest he had come to losing everything, Hermione was of course right that the ministry shouldn't find him guilty. Self defence was allowed for in the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and they couldn't find him guilty of breaking the Statute of Secrecy since Dudley already knew about magic.

Those facts however were not entirely relevant. He still remembered Fudge refusing to hear anything about Sirius' innocence in third year, and while the testimony of three underage students certainly wouldn't have been enough to clear him the fact that he disregarded them out of hand still rankled. The far more disturbing memory however was of Crouch Jr. Fudge had him kissed by Dementors immediately without interrogation or sentencing (or as far as he knew any DMLE staff even being present).

There was no choice though. As appealing as fleeing the country and attending Beauxbatons to sidestep the hearing, and the possibility of falling to the same fate as Sirius, was the facts were that he barely knew any French and would definitely not be able to escape the concerted efforts of Dumbledore and his Order to find him and return him to where they wanted him to be.

Swallowing his last mouthful of breakfast Harry got up from the kitchen table and walked over to Mr Weasley trying not to let his mood show in his gait. A chorus of 'Good lucks' were issued from around the table as he left but one in particular drew his attention, his eyes met Hermione's and he couldn't draw breath for a moment. She gazed at him with open adoration shining in her eyes and he knew he would be fine. If the Ministry decided to throw him in Azkaban he was sure Hermione would fin some way to break him out.

* * *

"Congratulations Harry, we knew you'd be fine." Yet another random Order member Harry had never met before congratulated him, he couldn't help but think that they all looked rather relieved when he returned despite 'knowing' it would be fine. He didn't mind too much though as he himself was rather relived that Fudge hadn't done anything rash, well more rash than holding an Underage Magic use hearing in front of the entire Wizengamot, and that he had been cleared.

The Order had put together a party to celebrate his return and no one except Mrs Weasley seemed particularly concerned with how much alcohol was being consumed, or indeed by whom. They had only begun an hour ago and Ron already looked the worse for wear, probably thanks to Fred and George, and Hermione was busy glaring at him disapprovingly.

He had spent the last hour chatting with his friends trying to mediate between Ron's desperate need to talk about the Chudley Cannons and Hermione's constant focus on the academic while simultaneously rewarding Hermione every time she touched him. It was quite amusing to watch as she graduated from the occasional touch on the arm to pressing herself against him on the sofa they had occupied, the feel of her breasts being pressed against his side was certainly appreciated. He was sure even Ron would have noticed that but by that point he was well past tipsy and moving on to annoyingly drunk so he had been pleasantly unobservant.

He had pulled himself away from a newly clingy Hermione to seek out his true target for tonight. He had at first considered using the party to work on Ginny, using the celebratory atmosphere to distract the other Weasleys, but had realised that it would be a waste since they would be at Hogwarts together for most of the year. Instead he was searching for the most attractive, and one of the most skilled, witches here Tonks.

* * *

Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora Tonks was having a decent time at the Order's party, usually she would be enthused by a party but this particular one had several problems; the first being the ambiance, Grimmauld Place was was dreary and dilapidated in a completely unappealing way the second, and more significant, problem was the company. Tonks liked most of the Order members well enough but she was one of the youngest members herself and the average age of an Order member was probably somewhere in the 70s.

There were very few members her age and of them the only one she saw regularly was Hestia Jones who was a year younger than her and good fun. Unfortunately she was on duty tonight and so Tonks was sadly without amusement, aside form drinking and listening to old members reminiscing about their lives or the last war.

She had been thinking of joining the teens, and she didn't care to think about what preferring their company to her fellow adults said about her personal maturity thank you very much, but Fred and George were busy with one of their schemes and Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't seem like much of an option either when she had seen them. Hermione was draping herself over an amused Harry, Tonks had to laugh as she would not have expected Hermione to be a clingy drunk, and Ron was nearly beyond coherence.

Now Tonks found herself loitering around the drinks and consuming probably more than was advisable at a party where both children and co-workers were present when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"There is something entirely unnatural about seeing you at the periphery of a party, even one like this."

"Wotcher Harry," she felt a surprisingly strong surge of happiness seeing him "well as much as I enjoy being of some actual use in the fight against You-Know-Who the Order really doesn't know how to throw a party, much less one for people our age."

"Our age?" Harry said with a mischievous smirk "I'm glad to know you consider yourself closer to us than the rest of the Order, shows you haven't lost all of your sense yet."

Putting a hand to her chest and acting mock affronted she replied "Why Harry, I hope you aren't implying anything about my age."

"Oh not at all." he was grinning now "Just that there's so much insanity around you that some is bound to tub off eventually, like bringing me here by broom rather than side-along apparition."

Tonks opened her mouth to tell him why they had used brooms instead of apparition but found herself using her powers to prevent a blush when she realised she had no idea why they hadn't just done that. Despite hiding her reaction Harry seemed to catch what she was thinking.

"Amusing isn't it. Hermione said back in first year that many great wizards are hopelessly illogical, of course with the ability to warp reality to your will logic does become a bit subjective."

Honestly Tonks was feeling a bit put out that she hadn't even questioned why they were using brooms, there must have been a reason...right? So she decided to change the subject. "How were you able to escape Hermione's clutches anyway, she looked rather set on keeping you for herself." She laughed at his embarrassed expression.

 _I love teasing Harry._ It was true. Teasing Harry seemed to bring a little thrill of excitement and even relaxation, while she was teasing him she couldn't help but feel relaxed, a rare occurrence since being accepted into the Auror corps.

"Ah, well…" Harry looked uncomfortable answering and Tonks felt a thrill run through her as she thought about how adorable he looked being all awkward.

"So has she finally decided to keep you all to herself? She does have the inside track on The-Boy-Who-Lived after all." she said with a grin.

"No! I mean we're just friends." Harry looked to be doing a Weasley impression with how red his face was going now.

"Oh really?" she was grinning unabashedly now and poked him in the side as she spoke. "It looked to me like Hermione was hoping you'd get a bit more friendly with each other." she gave an exaggerated wink as she spoke which left Harry spluttering and sent a throb of pleasure running through Tonks' body.

* * *

Harry was feeling supremely pleased with his success. First off he had continued acclimatising Hermione to more regular physical contact between them as well as seeking out, not to mention needing, his approval and then he had found Tonks all alone.

Having examined Tonks' mind in quite some detail over the course of his stay at Headquarters he had initially been surprised to find her on the periphery of the party rather than being the center of attention as was more usual for her but upon reflection he realised that it was not particularly surprising. Most of the Order had fought together in the last war and so already had formed a camaraderie from which Tonks, being barely old enough to remember the last war, was excluded.

No one would hear any complaints about this from him however as it provided the perfect opening for his approach. It had barely taken any of his influence, and he was fairly certain that what he had used was unnecessary, to strike up a conversation which quickly, with his help, moved on to Tonks teasing him about his love life. Perfect.

It hadn't been long before grabbed his arm and dragged him into a corner to be teased, Tonks clutching a bottle of firewhiskey. Using the same strategy as he had on Hermione, Tonks was by now resting one hand on his bicep with the other occasionally being pressed against his chest. Only to tease him, of course.

"Well you know I wouldn't blame you id you did fancy her, she looks to have _grown_ _up."_ Tonks enlarged her bust as she spoke, Harry sending her a thrill of joy with just a shiver of pleasure, he didn't want to scare her away after all. Tonks' smile seemed to widen beyond natural proportions, which it probably had, and she leaned into him pressing her now significant bust against his chest in the process, he rewarded her with another dose of pleasure and calm.

"Oh Harry, will you help me study the anatomical differences between a witch and a wizard. _Please_." Tonks whispered into his ear in an extremely sultry imitation of Hermione. If he was not already set on keeping Tonks all to himself forever he would be now.

He grinned at Tonks, who hadn't moved away and was receiving a constant small dose of pleasure and relaxation for her position. "Hermione I know that you have the theory down but we both know I've always been the best at _practical work_." he replied in an equally suggestive tone, accompanying it with a rush of desire in Tonks' mind.

As he did so he saw a slight flare of alarm, not of suspicion of him however but of her own feelings towards him so he squashed it before it could form into a coherent thought. Tonks hadn't even noticed as she continued their teasing. "Well then I suppose you'll just have to show me your superior technique." as she said it she expanded her bust again so that it teetered on the edge of natural possibility it pushed him back slightly and his back hit the wall.

His eyes widened and Tonks smirked, she slowly shrank her breasts back to a more natural perky handful taking a step towards him as she did so to stay pressed against his chest with their faces inches apart.

It was at this point that Harry realised that his artificial inebriation in conjunction with the fact that Tonks was already fairly sloshed before he approached her had compromised her critical thinking even more than he had thought. The fact that if he passed on this there would likely not be another opportunity until Christmas clinched it for him and he shoved the idea to kiss him into Tonks' mind and in her inebriated state she offered no resistance.

She held him pressed against the wall and leaned forward and kissed him. It was intense and passionate, she was a damn good kisser, and he barely had the presence of mind to fill her mind up with a haze of lust and pleasure.

She would be perfect.


End file.
